Attack Of The 50-Foot President!
'Attack Of The 50-Ft President! '''is the twenty-second and final storyline mission of ''Destroy All Humans!. It is unlocked after completing Shocking Developments. Overview Having succesfully defeated General Armquist and assassinated President Huffman, Orthopox declares the Furon invasion of Earth a successful. He then tells Crypto that Majestic's leader, Silhouette, will surrender to the Furon Empire in person at the United States Capitol Building in Capitol City. Crypto makes his way to the Capitol, meeting Silhouette. He laments that Silhouette does not look like a general, to which they respond that Crypto doesn't look like a "little green man". As Crypto asks them if the "monkeys" have "waved the white flag" and "accepted the inevitable", Silhouette tells Crypto that his sense of humour is much like his "dossier", which claims he was "quite the joker", before revealing that they have Crypto-136 to thank for exchanging the information. Angered, Crypto charges into Silhouette with his Jetpack, to which he burns his outfit. This damages Silhouette's mask and jacket, causing him to remove his disguise and reveal that he is actually a female, claiming "if you had to put up with politicians playing "grab-ass" all day long, you'd wear a mask too". Claiming "plan A" was a failure, Silhouette then informs Crypto that she has decided it is time for "plan B - the end of Crypto's insidious invasion", before revealing the Roboprez, a large mech controlled by President Huffman's brain to destroy Crypto. He proceeds to flee to his Saucer as she starts to command the Roboprez. As Crypto gets into his Saucer, he fights the Roboprez outside the Capitol Building, avoiding the mech's attacks. Soon, Roboprez starts retreating the northern part of Capitol City, before making a final push outside the White House. After a lengthy battle, Crypto destroys the Roboprez. Speaking to Pox through his communication system, Crypto asks him if he has seen Silhouette. Pox responds that Silhouette made a run for it when the battle started, but his tracker lost contact with her. Moments later, Silhouette herself hacks into their communication system, informing Crypto that she is ready to battle at The Octagon. Crypto lands at The Octagon and finds Silhouette in the foreground of the area. Silhouette and Crypto battle each other, with Power Suit Soldiers and Majestic Agents joining in to aid Silhouette. After a lengthy battle, Silhouette is defeated. In her final moments, she ridicules Crypto, believing that the United Stats of America is not the only country in the world and that three billion people live on the planet, and "wherever there are humans, there is Majestic", telling him that "Majestic will never give up the struggle to resist you alien freaks". Crypto responds back by claiming that without Silhouette, Majestic will collapse. Silhouette then dies, prompting Crypto to declare Earth as now being under rule of the Furon Empire, before stomping Silhouette's face with his foot. Afterwards, a newspaper shows up claiming that Huffman is alive, declaring victory over the "communists". The ending cutscene of the game plays after the end of the mission, where President Huffman greets his listeners. Huffman then explains of what has happened in America over the past few weeks, including the invasions of "little green men" and of his own death. He then claims that America has been attacked, but by communists, who have polluted the water supply to brainwash American citizens. He then claims that testing zones have been set up around towns to analyse citizens and remove harmful chemicals from them. The scene briefly cuts to Rockwell, showing an old man reluctantly getting tested in the machines. Huffman, in colour, then goes over to a mirror, before revealing himself as Crypto in a Holobob disguise. The scene then skips onto the credits, which ends with a hint of it not being the end of the Furon invasion. Rewards After the mission is complete, the player unlocks the Plan 9 From Outer Space B-Movie in the archives. In addition, every area of the game is now accessible to the player's own will. Furon DNA found also increases in amounts of DNA collected. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Destroy All Humans! Category:Capitol City Missions